pc_guyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of MAC C
MAC C is a planet on which intelligent life naturally evolved before getting wiped out. The leftover planet was colonised first by Mac and then PC Guys who formed small empires on the planet. Before 1000 years ago MAC C is a planet orbiting the star System C, which is a main sequence star that formed 8 billion years ago, making it around 3 billion years older than the sun. Around half a billion years later, the dust and gas surrounding the star as it formed collided to form 7 planets, several moons and 2 dwarf planets of the solar system System S. The planet took another 200 million years to cool down, its as during this time, two of the molten hot planets collided to form PC C and Linux L. After this there was a heavy period of volcanic activity with the atmosphere far too rich in carbon dioxide and the land still too hot for oceans to condense and life to form. Life slowly evolved like it did on earth, starting with bacteria and then evolving to complex organisms, invertibre and finally boned lifeforms. At some time, plant species such as oak and birch arrived through the Falkirk Portal and their invasive nature started to replace and kill off the native plants. This caused all food supplies to run out for life on the planet, and all intelligent life on MAC C starved to death, leaving only the plants from earth and micro-organisms. The life was wiped out by around 1000 earth years before present. Between 1000 and 40 years ago The Witch was the first character to set up residence in MAC C after all intelligent native life had died off, with her choosing a forest that was once the location of a settlement as a home. She built the oldest surviving structure in what became the Mac and later PC Guy Empire, The Witch's Cottage. She also built The Bridge of Death for her convenience. Around 300 years later, The Witch took an adventure to the planet of Troll T, to talk with The Earl of the Trolls about potential spell ingredients The Trolls may possess. The Troll, along with his inverted and greyscale cousins, followed her back and set up residence at her bridge, beginning to guard it with three questions. Between 40 and 5 years ago The founders of Apple, Steve Jobs and Steve Wozniak, decided to keep the legacy of their products alive, even if Earth was destroyed by nuclear war. They had secret access to a laboratory that could form life as well as knowledge of the Falkirk Portal. They created their chosen lifeforms, Mac Guys, to worship current and former Apple products and sent them through the Falkirk Portal, with knowledge of the portal and how to use it, as well as basic medieval grade survival, farming and building skills. The Mac Guys chose the forest resided in by The Witch as the location for their settlement as it was close to the portal. They first built a fence around this area, taking wood for it from the centre of the forest, and then cleared three quarters of the remaining trees, using the leftover wood to create their houses and divisions between them to make fields. 1/4 of the forest was kept for wood farming. They also expanded out to form several outposts of civilisation known as The Mac Earldoms, this whole section of claimed land was surrounded by a second fence enclosing a country sized area. Some time later, the Earldoms fell due to the complex reproductive nature of Mac Guys and the empire fell back to the inner fence, leading to the decay of the outer one. This left multiple castles and buildings abandoned, which would be seen later as structures such as The Dipo Castle. Between 5 and 2 years ago Main article: The PC Guy Empire In around early 2016, the PC Guys decided that their planet of PC C was becoming far too hot for them, and the level of methane in the atmosphere was rapidly killing off the PC Guys, including Crown PC Guy. They therefore decided to invade their neighbouring planet of MAC C, with them targeting The Mac Guy Empire so as to eliminate their largest rivals during the Invasion of the PC Guys. This invasion was successful, and the PC Guys claimed The Mac Guy Empire. They burnt down Mac Guy's Castle, crops and houses and established The PC Guy Empire in its ruins. Mac Guy3135, the king of the fallen empire was exiled to earth and his family and advisers killed. The first and third generation of Mac Guys were also killed, with only a proportion of the second generation of Mac Guys spared. The PC Guys soon built a castle and factories, as well as material collection and refinement sites around the empire. They constructed rail and power grids for infrastructure and laid down a path network. They split the empire up into areas, each used for a specific job. They used their lowest ranks to take the farming jobs once held by the Mac Guys and captured slaves from fields on earth to expand the empire areas. The Empire was hit a multitude of times by Seymour, Mac Guy3135, The Mac Guys and their allies, each time the PC Guys restored or rebuilt their castle to ever changing designs, eventually building The Fourth PC Guy Castle which remains the main building on MAC C to date. This era is the time most explored by the Adventure Series, with the adventure group of TQTDTME taking place entirely within this period of time, as well as three out of four episodes of Season 1. Empire of the PC Guys, PC Guy's Prison, The Adventure to Destroy The Lion's Heart Stone, and arguably Invasion of the PC Guys also take place in this period. Between 2 years ago and present Main article: Season 2 Around 2 years ago, The PC Guys and The Linux Guys merged The PC Guy Empire and the Linux Guy Empire to form one larger coalition. In the process of doing this they destroyed a lot of Seymour and Mac Guy3135's allies. The Linux Guys moved in to The PC Guy Empire and extended The Fourth PC Guy Castle to create a double administration centre, renaming the castle to The Non Apple Castle. As a response to this, the Peasant PC Guys revolted and joined the Mac Guys to form a coalition of their own. Due to the fact they outnumbered the PC Guys and the Linux Guys, they took back their empire and scattered the PC Guys away as the Linux Guys moved back to Linux L. They took The Non Apple Castle and renamed it to The Apple Castle. To attempt to take back his empire, King PC Guy looked elsewhere for help, eventually finding a lifeform which possessed the knowledge of how to grow replicas of themselves in a laboratory. Together, the PC Guys and this new force, overpowered the Mac and Peasant PC Guy Coalition and again retook the empire. The next year was focussed on both the Mac and PC Guys improving the strength of their empires. The Mac Guys decides to set up their own empire next door to The PC Guy Empire and stole The Copy and Paste Machines, using them to destruction. The PC Guys grew multiple copies of themselves in industrial quantities and reinforced their empire with new outposts and a stronger wall to replace The Outer Border Fence. Present Humans colonise MAC C and form their own countries, starting new wars between these and The PC Guy Empire. Category:Lore and Canon